L'odeur du thé
by Alexis.p6
Summary: Histoire d'amour entre Harry qui est éperdument fou amoureux de la séduisante Hermione.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici le prologue d'une histoire entre Hermione et Harry. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la première histoire que vous lisez et j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Certaine personnes diront des méchancetés sur mon style d'écriture et même sur le fait qu'il pourrait y avoir des fautes. Cela m'importe peu, je voudrais vous informez que je suis pas du genre à pondre des tonnes de chapitres les uns après les autres. Je suis maintenant mère, ce qui fait que j'ai pas mal de responsabilités. Cependant, je ne vais tout de même pas vous faire attendre 1 mois entre chacun.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

Voldemort étant vaincu, le trio profita des jours que Ron avait de libre avant de partir en voyage avec sa famille pour faire quelques boutiques qu'Hermione avait repérée. Bien sur cela ne plaisait pas vraiment aux deux jeunes hommes qui auraient préférer jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Plus aucune menace ne les surplombaient et cela était agréable, plus besoin de ce cacher ni de prononcer les mots impardonnables, personnes à leur trousses pour essayer de les tués. T'en qu'à Harry il était bien heureux d'enfin savoir que son oncle lui avait céder le 12 Square Grimaud, la liberté il la ressentait, mais vivre seul avec Kréatur, ce n'était pas très intéressant. Ces quelques jours lui suffit pour parler avec son meilleur ami qui partit le soir de leur dernier conversation entre hommes. Ce retrouvant désormais seul dans la grande demeure un peu sordide, Harry sortit sur le balcon du dernier étage afin d'observer les étoiles que couvrait le noir de la solitude. Regarder autant les étoiles lui faisait pensé à Hermione, elle qui décrivait à chaque fois où quoi était, il se rendit compte que cela lui manquait plus qu'il aurait pu le croire avant ce soir.

Il descendit pour aller au salon familiale qui comportait un joli piano mal accorder et repéra immédiatement du papier et une plume. Ne préservant pas les pensées qui affluaient, il entreprit donc l'écriture de sa lettre pour elle. Satisfait des lignes écrites, il n'en mit pas d'avantages de peur de vouloir trop dévoiler ses sentiments. Pliant la feuille, la déposant dans une enveloppe et la scellant, le nouveau hibou de Harry prit celle-ci et partit aussitôt. Un peu triste du départ de ses parents pour la France, Hermione seule dans sa chambre fit le saut lorsqu'un bel oiseau sonnait de son bec sur la fenêtre. La jeune femme s'empressa d'ouvrir et de tendre la main afin de prendre la lettre. Sans bruits, l'oiseau disparu avant même qu'elle l'aie remercier. Hermione regarda l'enveloppe puis déchiqueta le sceau et sortit le papier, le déplia puis commença à lire.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Les couloirs, les pièces vides et le silence m'embêtent de plus en plus chaque jours. Je ne sais que faire de mes journées, surtout que Kréatur n'est pas très coopératif, ses anciens maîtres lui manque, enfin je crois bien. Les heures passent non-challemment, j'étudie les étoiles, mais pas aussi bien que toi et c'est toujours à toi que je finis par penser. Pourquoi? Je ne saurais dire, tu me manque d'avantage chaque jours. Plusieurs mots m'échappent, mais l'idée de t'inviter à me tenir compagnie ici m'as traverser l'esprit. Égoïstement tes repas sont bien meilleurs que ceux dont j'ai l'habitude de manger depuis quelques semaines. J'aime bien ta compagnie, elle me remplit de bonne humeur et je me sens un peu plus complet. J'imagine en ce moment où tu lis ceci, les pommettes rosées qui ce découvre et le sourire qui étire tes jolies lèvres._

_À bientôt, j'espère... Harry p. »_

**Oui bon je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose que prologue, mais c'est un début. La fin du prologue est subite et c'est pour une bonne cause, je ne souhaite pas donner trop d'informations sur le développement de mes idées. Je ne peux vous promettre un premier chapitre tout de suite, mais se sera pour bientôt. Envoyez moi vos reviews, je répondrai à chacune d'elles et celles qui seront désagréables aucun commentaires ne sera émit.**

**Bisou bisou, à bientôt:) **


	2. Chapitre 1 Invitation & aveux

**Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai eu plus de temps que je ne l''aurais pensée donc voici le premier chapitre. Dans ce chapitre, sans trop vous en dire, les deux amis ce retrouveront et la joie sera au rendez-vous. Merci à Delphine03 et Harley pour vos reviews et le suivi de mon histoire que vous décidez de faire.**

Hermione tournait en rond devant la maison de Harry, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir entrer. Bien sûr la jeune femme ne savait pas à quoi cela mènerait cette situation, Harry avait-il écrit des sentiments à travers les dernières lignes de sa lettre. Tellement de questions lui trottait dans la tête, Hermione les chassa puis monta l'escalier de cinq marches et cogna à la porte. Le jeune homme était assit à la table de la salle à manger lorsqu'il entendit Kréatur lui crier qu'une personne venait de cogner.

- Merci Kréatur, mais pas besoin de me crier par-dessus la tête, dit Harry exaspérer de ce comportement inacceptable.

Harry traversa le cadrage de la porte ouverte puis marcha rapidement vers l'entrée de la maison, son amie l'attendait dehors. Souriant de tout son corps, il ouvrit la porte et céda le passage à Hermione qui déposa ces baguages au sol. Le jeune gryffondor activa sa baguette et les valises d'Hermione disparu, pour se retrouver dans une chambre à l'étage. Le portail ce referma sur lui même et les deux amis se fixa un moment puis la gryffondor ouvrit la bouche.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu souhaite m'héberger ici pour les vacances, car je dois avouée que je commençais réellement à m'ennuyée seule chez moi.

- Cela me fais plaisir, je ne savais pas plus quoi faire pour être franc.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient encore devant les escaliers, Harry lui indiqua quel chambre elle allait occuper. L'un à la suite de l'autre, les deux amis monta l'escalier en colimaçon et Harry pointa en ouvrant la porte de la pièce à Hermione. Celle-ci entra et regarda la pièce, elle avait été décorer au goût du jour. Les couleurs étaient vibrantes et tout s'agençait à merveille, bien plus qu'avant. Harry tourna les talons pour retourner au rez-de-chausser, lorsqu' Hermione lui attrapa le poignet.

- Reste s'il te plaît! Lui dit Hermione presque à bout de souffle.

- D'accord.

Harry fronça les sourcils de peur de ne pas savoir ce que son amie désirait vraiment. Toujours accrocher l'un à l'autre, Hermione tira doucement celui-ci vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils regardaient tout les deux la minuscule court, personne n'osait parler, mais le jeune homme décida de ce lancer.

- Heu … Hermione, est-ce que ça va?

- Bien sûr, je suis seulement heureuse d'être ici avec toi.

- Moi aussi je le suis, Répondit-il avec un super sourire.

La jeune femme lâcha le poignet de Harry puis s'appuya contre les parois de la fenêtre. Elle ce perdait presque dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta lorsque les mains de Harry se posa sur ses hanches, Hermione ce retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux vert émeraude de celui qui venait de faire démarrer les palpitations de son cœur. Maintenant l'un contre l'autre, la bouche à quelques centimètres, le gryffondor pencha la tête et alla déposer un baiser dans le cou de la personne qu'il adorait. Les baisés continuaient d'affluer et les caresses débutaient.

- Hermione? Hermione? Parla soudain Harry

Cependant celle-ci était complètement ailleurs, bien que cela plaise à Harry. La regarder ainsi le fit soudainement rire et la ramena évidement à la réalité. Ils riaient de bon cœur tout en s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, puis revenant de leur émotions, Harry s'éloigna et parti faire du thé à la cuisine. Hermione mit l'intégralité de ses valises dans les tiroirs et le placard. Un peu gênée de tout ce qu'elle avait rêver et ce qui venait d'arrivé, elle décida quand même de descendre aux cuisines. Toujours au comptoir à faire le thé et quelques bouchées, Harry était si bien à ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas son amie qui était maintenant derrière lui.

- Hum, ça sent tellement bon! C'est le thé que tu prépare qui à cette délicieuse odeur?

- Ouf! Hermione tu m'as fait faire un saut. Dit Harry encore sous le choc du moment.

- Désoler! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si concentrer sur ce que tu faisais.

Un rire amuseur naissait sur les lèvres de chacun, puis ils éclatèrent de joie. Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir à la table et dégusta ce qu'Harry venait de préparer. Il n'avait pas écrit cette lettre dans le but d'avouer si facilement les sentiments qui commençait de plus en plus à envahir son esprit, mais il voulait aussi avoir la compagnie d'une personne agréable qui serait également là pour l'écouter et faire taire les heures insupportable de chacune des journées. Pour la première fois depuis l'arriver de la jeune femme les deux ne se virent pas avant le repas du soir, Hermione de sont côté explorait d'avantage la maison et lisait quelques chapitres de son manuel de runes avancés. Harry lui passait les minutes à pensé comment dire à celle-ci la véritable raison de l'invitation qu'il avait envoyer. Assit au bureau loger dans la chambre devant la fenêtre, il prit une plume et un papier puis écrit quelque idées, chiffonna le papier et le lança dans la corbeille, ce fut cela pendant les minutes mortes de la fin clarté que lui offrait le jour qui allait bientôt ce terminer. Harry prit enfin sont courage à deux mains et alla cogner à la porte qu'occupait sa meilleure amie.

- Une minute Harry. Lança-t-elle.

- OK

- Tu peux entrer.

Harry entra dans la pièce, Hermione était changer, elle portait un pyjamas mauve et bleu. Cela lui faisait vraiment de la voir ainsi, mais il n'était pas vue comment elle le portait si bien. Cherchant un peu les mots qu'il allait formuler, il s'avança et prit la chaise du bureau et fit signe à son amie de faire la même chose.

- Si je suis ici, c'est en faite que j'ai des choses à te dire! Dit Harry.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- C'est pas facile, je ne sais pas trop comment acheminer les meilleurs mots.

Le cœur de celui-ci battait à tout rompre et il se sentait pas vraiment apte à lui dire tout ça. Ses pupilles se dilatait au fil des battements, mais il parla enfin.

- Hermione, j'ai remarque depuis quelques temps que plusieurs choses chez toi me faisait sentir différent, non pas méchamment, autrement. Tu es si importante pour moi et je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, surtout l'année passer. Tout n'est pas chose facile et je m'en rends compte.

Hermione ne savait que dire de tout cela, mais l'odeur qui planait dans l'air la fit craquer. Cette odeur de thé lui rappelait de bon moments, sans avertissement elle sauta au cou de Harry qui rougit immédiatement. Enlacer, les deux jeunes adultes sentit le plaisir monté doucement, Hermione déposa un léger baiser tout près de la jugulaire de celui-ci. Harry attrapa Hermione par les hanches et la fit pivoter tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres et la déposa assise sur le comptoir. Il la parsema de petits baisés un peu partout, puis vint lui déposer un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de Hermione qui n'était même plus gênée de ceci. Prit dans les émotions de l'instant, ils ne prirent même pas conscience que les positions prisent était plus ou moins confortable.

Harry agita sa baguette et tout les deux ce retrouvèrent maintenant dans la chambre appartenant au jeune homme. Il se sépara de la femme qu'il aimait, s'excusa et parti en direction de la salle de bain d'où il pourrait prendre une douche bien tiède. Harry ne s'en faisait pas avec les événements passé de tout à l'heure, Hermione semblait s'y plaire. En parlant de la jeune femme, laisser à elle-même dans la chambre vide, elle aperçu une porte entre ouverte. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait, celle-ci vit un petit passage dont au bout de quelques pas une autre porte y était. Hermione tourna la poignée et contre toute attente, elle ce retrouva dans la pièce qu'Harry lui avait préparer et où ses vêtements y était placer. C'était vraiment étrange, mais sans plus, après tout la maison ne datait pas d'hier elle était plutôt vieille. Trêve de recherche, elle tira le tiroir du haut de la commode et fouilla à l'intérieur afin de trouver des vêtements de rechange et quelque chose de coquin pour épater l'homme qui était sous la douche. Sortant de la lingerie, Hermione rougit un peu sachant que personne de l'avait vu habiller de tel sorte et pour raison s'était plutôt personnel. Après tout ce n'était pas n'importe qui, Harry était son meilleur ami et celui-ci venait de lui avouer avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Hermione reprit le corridor et revint à la chambre de Harry qui était encore dans la salle de bain, mais il en sortit peu de temps après. Lui disant qu'elle souhait ce rafraîchir un peu, elle entra dans la salle de bain. C'était le luxe cette pièce, trouvant les serviettes, elle activa le levier de la douche qui fit de petites gouttelettes.

- Je vais faire de mon plus vite, ce dit-elle afin de ne pas faire trop patienter Harry qui attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Elle ferma la douche et sortit, la jeune dame s'essuya puis de tout les produits qu'elle avait choisis, elle appliqua une lotion sur l'intégralité de son corps. Hermione enfila une lingerie qui allait facilement être enlever, mit un peignoir et ouvrit la porte. Elle passa le cadre et découvrit les yeux abasourdit de Harry qui bien sûr ne l'avais jamais vue habiller de la sorte, mais aussi avec du désir. Doucement celle-ci ce dirigea vers le lit où le jeune homme était déjà bien installé et s'y allongea. Bien plonger dans le décolleter de Hermione, Harry lui fit des yeux coquin et ne mit pas de temps avant de l'embrasse passionnément. Celui-ci ne voulait pas profiter de son amie comme ça, il n'allèrent pas plus loin que des câlins et les baisés.

**Merci à tous ceux qui viennent de lire le premier chapitre, bien sûr il est pas si gros que cela, moi pour moi sur mon ordinateur cela fait un beau trois pages. Le chapitre est un peu rapide dans les actions, mais c'est ainsi que j'aime cela, je vais peut-être faire quelque chose de moins vite pour le second. J'aime aussi les commentaires et ce que vous aimeriez voir dans mon histoire, car ce que vous pensez m'importe beaucoup.**


End file.
